Benutzer:Schioao
Fragebogen c: 1. Dein Name ist? :Florian 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? :Schio , Flo , Flori 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? :Herbst 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? :Nein 5. Klaust du manchmal? :Nein 6. Bist du Fußball-Fan? :Joar 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? :mhm ka :x 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? :Hip Hop und Rap 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? :Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? :Nein 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? :Kommt immer drauf an :D 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? :18 13. Was hast du in Mathe? :`ne 2 c: 14. Bist du musikalisch? :ganz und gar nicht 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? :Ja 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? :Welche haben sie nicht? 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? :USA 18. Kannst du jonglieren? :Ja 19. Was willst du später mal werden? :Kp 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? :Herr der Ringe und Forrest Gump ^-^ 21. Magst du Fantasy? :Geht 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? :Noin 23. Die Filme gesehen? :Ja , sehr oft sogar 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? :toll 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? :Schioao 26. Wie spät ist es? :00:12 27. Welches Wetter? :ka es ist dunkel 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? :das L bei Elfen :) 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? :Nigga o.O 30. Bist du verliebt? :Ja <3 31. Magst du Schwerter? :Jop 32. Was ist mit Bögen? :Ja 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? :hmm Drache , auch wenn es für mich kein Ungeheuer ist :) 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop :Pop 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams :Robbie Williams weil ich Lordi nicht kenne ^-^ 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix :phönix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element :Luft 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch :Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction :Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen :Bogen 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm :Kamm 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? :sicherlich nicht ^^ 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? :Na immer doch <3 44. Deine Augenfarbe? :Braun 45. Lieblingsspruch? :Life is a biatch c: 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß :Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl :Sakrileg 48. Glaubst du an Gott? :Nein :x 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? :Joar :3 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? :Nein 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? :Ja 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? :No 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? :jap 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? :auf jeden! *o* 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? :Ein Geldschein xD 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? :Gaius Julius Caesar 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? :Mädchen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? :Freundschaft , Schule , Kraft 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? :joar 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? :Eminem - Rap God <3 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? :so weit offen wie es nur geht . 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. :Das ich so gut wie immer gut drauf bin :x LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? :Schoko 64. Buch? :Das Lied von Eis und Feuer 65. Wort? :Dunkelheit 67. Aufenthaltsort? :Bett 68. Computer-Spiel? :Assassin´s Creed II 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? :Monopoly 70. Sportart? :Fußball 71. Sportspiel? :Fifa or NBA 72. Klamotten? :ka ? 73. Süßigkeit? :Duplo 74. Beschäftigung? :Freunde treffen und zocken 75. Schulfach? :Geschichte und Mathe 76. Musik? :Hip Hop 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? :Eminem und Phil Jones :D 78. Baum? :Kirschbaum 79. Blume? :Rose 80. Lied? :The Monster 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? :wat? 82. Ausrede? :Gibt keine :) 83. Witz? :fällt mir keiner ein , sry 84. Kinofilm? :Star Wars 85. Fantasywesen? :Drache 86. Comic? :gibt viele :x 87. Ballspiel? :Fußball 88. Getränk? :Eistee Zero und Rockstar :b 89. Band? :Linkin Park 90. Musical? :guck ich welche? 91. Landschaft? :Wüste 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? :Gedanken lesen :s 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? :Fineliner 94. Farbstift? :Rot 95. Schmuck? :pinkes Armband :D 96. Wildtier? :Adler 97. Freizeitpark? :Movie Park 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? :Achterbahn 99. Gemälde? :kenn keine ^^ 100. Wetter? :Sunny but not hot pls :D 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? :Nöö 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? :nicht gerade toll 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? :ja :3 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? :5 Wochen ? ka ich dusche lieber ^^ 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? :Sozi 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? :Lügen 107. Welches Essen hasst du? :Brokkoli 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. :ka :c 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? :mit Gabel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? :Joar 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? :Ja aber selten 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? :ich will nicht auffallen? 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? :Joker 114. Bist du zappelig? :jup 115. Findest du dich verrückt? :ja sehr ^-^ 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? :ich werd nicht müde :/ 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? :nö 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? :an nem Triathlon 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? :nein 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? :Was zum fuck ist GEOlino ? :o 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? :Eddi aus AC IV 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? :wenn ich ehrlich bin ka :D 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? :gibt zu viele :/ aber sonst RvP und Keßler 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? :von vielen Spielen und von sehr , sehr vielen Sportarten 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? :nein :D 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? :nicht das ich wüsste 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? :Noch nichtmal angefangen 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? :gestern in der Pizza :D 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? :vor 3 Wochen oder so 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? :ein Old-School Erkältung 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? :Ja Liedanalyse und Mathe -_- 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? :och nicht wirklich (: 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? :Klamotten kaufen ^-^ 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? :Nein . 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? :hm Erdbeerjoghurt 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? :Pirat 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? :Wenn ich nicht gernervt werd würd ich mal sagen joar 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? :bei Gewissenlehrern ja :x 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? :Ich hatte ein Schwester , die ich mir zurückwünsche ;( <333 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? :Standart 141. Welche Größe? :Ka 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? :Nein 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? :ähm Ka ? 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) :ja :D 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? :linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? :Jo 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? :überfordere mich nicht ;c 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? :Das ich dort schlafen kann :) 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? :War noch nie da 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? :schlechter durschnitt ka :D 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) :Auffassungsgabe :D 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? :ohja xD 154. Was isst du gleich? :nix 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? :Kein Kommentar :D 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? :Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? :Brieffreunde im Zeitalter des Internet? what? 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? :aus Niemandsland 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? :nö 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? :Ja , leider sogar schon oft 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? :ui seh ich aus als könnt ich über 3 zählen? 162. Was liest du gerade? :Nüx 163. Was willst du bald lesen? :GoT 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? :alda nüxe 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? :mhm in Chat ja , sonst nä 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? :Games? ka... 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? :ähm nein? 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? :ja 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? :nein ;D 170. Ein Schweißband? :nö aber Armband 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? :Wechselnde Bilder von allem möglichen 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? :Nein war mein Meerschweinchen sry 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? :nicht mehr xD 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? :zu schwer zu beantworten :c 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? :Ja muss ich leider 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? :Action 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? :könnte besser sein 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? :nen 30er 179. Wie groß bist du? :1,72 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. :Ich bin kompliziert und ja ka ist zu spät :b 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? :Davor geliebt Menschen zu verlieren und alleine zu sein 182. Dein letzter Traum? :lieber nicht xD 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? :Drogen nehmen und Freunde absichtlich verletzen 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? :"Never forgeeeet she!" 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? :Hallou :3 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? :nein 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? :"der Blühende, der Prächtige" oder "Der glänzende und Mächtige" passt aber nicht :D 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? :ui über 20 glaub ich x3 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? :Meine Freunde <3 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. :"Andere lenken ist können , sich selber lenken ist Stärke" 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. :habe keine :s 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? :Weil Baum 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? :Keine Poster nur 2 Flaggen :D 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? :Ja ein wenig :s 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? :wenn ich mich anstrenge ganz gut 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? :Mit den richtigen leuten ja :) 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Was war Frage 145 nochmal? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. hmm was denn ? :D Meine Beiträge * Meine GTA-Spiele * GTA San Andreas Meine Lieblingscharakter *Franklin *o* Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3